Their Bond To Each Other
by louvreangel
Summary: Nate sets the team apart and no one sees each other after that. But what happens when Parker gets into a trouble and calls the first person that came to her mind; Eliot? Read and learn;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am just a simple fanfictioner…**

**A/N: English is not native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes if there are any.**

**Xx**

What was she supposed to do now? She was used to be together with the others so much that now she couldn't work alone anymore. She was in a jewellery store where she saw that beautiful ruby necklace the other day. It was dark, full of lasers but she got past them all. The only problem now was that suddenly the night guard of the store saw her running away. He was chasing her and she was so used to be saved by Eliot, she waited there for a few seconds for him to pop out of nowhere, attack the guy, save them both. Yet, no such thing happened and the guy caught Parker, threatened her with his gun.

She could jump out of the window but the idea seemed to be ridicilous at that moment. Than she sweared. She sweared at Nate so bad because he was the one to seperate the team. Their beautiful combination was cut by that dickhead for no reason. She was pissed at him and if someday they came across each other, she was going to punch him in the face so hard.

That's when she remembered what Eliot taught her. The punch to the face, the kick to the stomach… It was time to use them on this idiot guy trying to stop her.

She kicked him in the stomach so hard that he had to let go of her wrists and she ran as hell. But there was more coming. They all had guns and flashlights on their hands and this was creepy for Parker. Normally she would never be caught but her mind was wandering so much that she couldn't consantrate on her work properly. Worst mistake ever.

She found a room and got in there. She looked everywhere in the room for an escape but there wasn't any. Just then she remembered she had her cellphone with her. She pushed "one" so hard and put the phone on her ear, her hands shaking.

"Hello?" The rough, suspicious voice was so familiar, she relaxed. So he still didn't change his number. He was still on her speed dial but she wasn't sure that it'd really be him to pick up the phone.

"Hi Eliot, this is Parker." She said. She was still a little unsure about what to say. It has been a long time since they last talked and now she called him for a favour. If he didn't come to her help, it wouldn't be so weird.

"Parker?" his voice changed. He was shocked and confused at the same time.

"Eliot, I will just go straight to the point because I'm in middle of a stealing right now. I am caught. I need your help. Please, please please I am begging you, I need your help." She pleaded through the phone. She heard the footsteps behind the door were getting closer which meant the guards knew where she was. No one else but him could save her.

"Parker, calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me where you are." He said from the other line.

"I—I am at the jewellery store in Portland." She answered while hiding behind the desk in the room. She didn't know which room she was in but it was probably the office.

"Okay, I am coming. I will be there in five minutes. Be calm okay? Can you do that for me?" he said calmly.

"Yes… Yes I can, I think." She answered, not sure if she actually could.

Then he hung up. Now it was time to wait for Parker. Behind the desk, she was listening to the footsteps. She could escape though. She could just jump out of the window but if she did that, she would leave witnesses behind. Those people could tell the police, describe what she looked like and since she wasn't with Hardison anymore, no one could hack their system and delete all files about her.

She sighed at the thought. Before the team got seperated, they broke up because they couldn't get along. Hardison and Parker were living in whole different worlds, that was for sure. They had nothing in common. At first it was fun for her, but then it got boring. They were just not created for each other. And everything had an end.

Her thoughts became a nightmare when she heard the door flung open. She held her breath and closed her eyes. It was over. Eliot was not coming, she was caught with the necklace and those three men could do anything to her before going to the police.

"Hey guys." Someone said behind the guards at the door.

She knew that familiar voice very well. She stood up and turned around to face Eliot. In a minute, all three men were lying down there. Eliot wasn't even breathless or sweaty. This was his job. He was the _hitter_ after all.

Parker smiled at him sincerely and ran towards him. Eliot knew what was coming and prepared himself. Parker jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him tight. She didn't know she missed him so much though. It was a weird feeling for her.

"Thank you for coming Eliot." She said and looked at him.

Eliot smiled back. "Anytime."

She stood up on her feet then and suddenly felt the weird tension between them.

"I miss the team." She said afterwards.

"Yeah, me too." Said Eliot and sighed. "But Nate had his own reasons to have seperated us so… I am not mad at him. I am mad because none of you called afterwards. Everyone just… broke the bonds between us all."

Parker's brows arched. She never knew he actually cared this much. He was in pain, she could tell. He was feeling empty and alone just like her, it was now obvious.

"I am sorry for not calling you. I thought… I mean I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me. You know, you always thought there was something wrong with me. Why would you want to keep talking to a crazy girl like me?" she asked sadly.

Eliot's brows knitted. "You really think like that?" Then he sighed and held her hand. "Parker, I never meant it when I said something was wrong with you. Yes, you are a crazy girl but that's what makes you special. We accepted you the way you are."

Parker was about to cry so she moved her eyes away from his and looked at their hands. Eliot, so far, always took care of her like a big brother and it was a comforting feeling. But there were times when she wanted to kiss him, touch him like a big grown woman, not like a little sister. But Eliot was so mature for her. He was almost unreachable.

Then he put his finger on her chin and made her look at him. Her ice blue eyes were filled with tears which were about to fall down any second. It broke his heart. Seeing the girl he adored like this hurt. She was so precious to him that no one could ever understand. It was not the time nor the place to comfort her, yet he didn't care and hugged her tightly.

Parker was surprised at first but then she got used to it. She inhaled his beautiful scent to her lungs and consantrated on the comfort in his arms. Then she felt his lips on her neck, giving her a gentle kiss.

She tilted her head immediately and looked up at him. She was confused. A kiss to the cheek was understandable but a kiss to the neck was confusing and made no sense at all. Before she could say or ask anything, he pressed his lips to her lips. He wanted to figure out why he was so fond of this petite girl. He wanted to figure out why she had this strong power on him. He wanted to figure out why he let those guys go because he had to come here and save her—and he had been tracking those guys, those killers for over two months.

The kiss really helped him understand. His heart started beating fast even though he was used to be like this with women—a lot. It felt different and special with her. This only meant one thing. One thing only; he had feelings for her.

When they just began to explore each other through their lips, two more guards entered the room and attacked them. Eliot took care of them both and got them out of the building. Once they were out, Parker stole a car and they went to a hotel. Neither of their houses were safe for the day so spending the night at a hotel was the safest option.

They both sat on the bed and looked at each other.

"Now what?" asked Parker, not knowing what to do. Keep kissing him? Put a distance between them? Her feelings were so mixed up that she couldn't think straight.

"We've gotta stay here for the night, maybe tomorrow too. It is not safe yet, maybe I will contact Hardison for a little help I don't know." Eliot answered.

Parker shaked her head. "No, not that. I mean, we kissed and now what?" She was so blunt as always.

Eliot rolled his eyes. "Why can't you just leave things to time Parker? You are so impatient."

"So are you." She replied.

He caressed her cheek softly. "Parker… We can either continue our kiss or we can talk this out."

Parker seemed to be considering both options because she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at a certain spot on the floor, with her eyes narrowed a little bit. The first option was so tempting, though she picked the second one.

"Okay, you start with the talking." She said.

"Hey, I am not good at talking and you know that." Eliot whined like a little child.

Parker sighed. "Then it leaves us the first choice." She said and pressed her lips to his. Eliot was taken aback by her action for a second but the warmth feeling of her lips was enough to get himself together.

The more they kissed the hotter it got and after some time, they found themselves in the bed, making love to each other. It was a weird moment for them both. Parker never thought she, deep down inside had feelings for Eliot, even when she was dating with Hardison. And Eliot never thought she was more than a little sister to him.

Eventually, the other morning, they found themselves naked in bed. It was such an embarrasing moment for Parker, yet she got used to it and Eliot helped a lot about it. He was gentle, sweet and understanding. And neither of them felt alone anymore. They had each other. Of course they were missing the team but everyone was somewhere in the world that they didn't know.

_All they had left was their love and bond to each other_.

**Xx**

**Okay, I know, this sucks. But the inspiration I had when I started to write had gone when I was like in the middle of it or something. This is the best that I can do but I will be back with a waaay better Spenker fanfic anytime soon! So keep an eye on my updates and please review this. I luv reviews sooo much! 3 Thanks for reading everyone, hope you like it! (:**

**P.S.: This is for now a one-shot but if I get 5+ reviews, I may (probably) change it to an in-going fanfiction. **

**Xoxo Louvreangel~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am just a simple fanfictioner…**

**A/N: English is not native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes if there are any.**

**Okay so as I promised, I am now offically making this fanfiction an on-going one. Thanks everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed! I appreciate your support sooo much (:**

**Xx**

A week after Parker's failed stealing attempt and the night at the hotel with Eliot, they decided to stay together so Parker moved in to his house. They mostly couldn't see each other because Eliot was still on track to find those killers and Parker was stealing things for fun. She missed him though. She wanted to see him all the time but Eliot was kinda obsessed about finding those guys. When she asked him about it, he just said "I have an unfinished business with 'em" and like that, the subject was closed. She knew there was a huge background to this story but she wasn't sure whether she actually wanted to know what it was. Eliot's past was scaring her.

She was again thinking about him while cooking meal—pasta actually. She was never a good cook and the most she could do was pasta. It didn't taste good either.

"I'm home." Eliot said as he got into the house. Parker didn't lose any time and ran towards him. And again, Eliot knew what was coming. Parker jumped on him, wrapped her legs around him and hugged him tight as Eliot did the same. He inhaled her scent to his lungs.

"Missed you." She whispered to his neck.

A smile appeared on Eliot's face as he said "Missed you too." Then he laughed. "Now, can I please get my wallet back Parker?"

Parker looked at him and smiled mischivously. "You're getting better at noticing." She gave him his wallet back and stood on her feet. They shared a flirty look before Eliot noticed the boiling water on the stove.

"Parker!" he yelled as he ran to the stove. Thank God the pasta was not burnt. He looked at Parker with questioning eyes.

"What?" she knitted her brows. "I was just trying to cook something for both of us. I am hungry and I thought you'd be hungry too."

Eliot sighed. "Darlin, I thought we agreed on me being the cook, not you."

Parker pouted. "Fine."

She looked so cute that Eliot couldn't stop himself from laughing. Parker pouted more because she saw nothing funny to laugh about. Then Eliot came and hugged her, gently stroking her hair. It was such a soothing feeling for both of them.

"I'll prepare the meal, you go sit and watch something." He said and went to the kitchen.

"I hate watching TV." Parker whined. "There is nothing interesting on TV these days."

"Then do something else Parker."

"Can I watch you prepare the meal?" She asked while playing with her fingers like a guilty little child.

Eliot stared at her for a few seconds and then answered "Of course you can. But don't stare so much, it might get disturbing after some time."

Then she sat on the counter, watching him prepare the meal. He liked to cook and it was his passion. Parker enjoyed seeing him so serious about it. He was doing everything carefully, not giving space to any mistake. He was a professional, both at fighting and cooking. It was a weird combination but it made him look pretty attractive.

When he was finished, he told Parker to set up the table and she did. They ate their meal in silence mostly because they didn't know what to talk about. They both thought about how they used to have dinner with everyone; Sophie, Nate, Hardison… It was hard not to miss them. Five long years they have been together but then everyone went to their own paths.

After having their dinner, Eliot suggested to go for a walk in the park and Parker accepted gladly. They wanted to get some fresh air.

"So… Should we call Nate or Sophie some time?" she asked at last. It was time to talk about them, they couldn't run away from it.

"I don't know. Maybe we should… But, why haven't they called at all Parker? If they wanted to, especially Hardison, they could have found a way to contact us. Right?"

Parker sighed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe they forgot about us already."

Eliot looked at her and saw how upset she was. He hated seeing her like this. Parker was so fond of the team and when they got seperated, she was broken. She always thought of them as her family and now they had no contact at all.

Eliot took her hand and kissed it. "When we go back home, we will call them, 'kay?"

Parker's eyes glittered. "Really?"

"Really." Eliot answered and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

**Xx**

The phone was ringing and there was no one picking it up. Parker knew she had to give up already but she just couldn't. It was obvious they all changed their numbers but she had to keep trying. They were her only family and she wasn't going to lose them just like that. She wondered what Sophie and Nate were doing. The last time she saw them, they were engaged. They were now probably married and somewhere overseas.

She sighed and hang up the phone. She looked at Eliot who was now asleep on the couch, looking like an angel. She smiled as she got up and went to the bedroom to get him a blanket. When she opened the bedroom door, she sensed in the room. As she was the best thief on earth, she knew when someone was in the house. And the person in the room was stupid to have left the window open.

She closed the door behind her slowly and started looking for the blanket, acting like she was not suspicious at all. But when someone jumped right on her from behind, she drew her only weapon; her taser. She was going to taser the person but then she saw it was Hardison himself.

Her eyes widened. "What are you… How did you…"

Hardison without a thought, hugged her tightly. "Man, I missed you so much! Damn, you're still using a taser?"

That's when Eliot broke in to the room. "Parker!" he yelled because he thought someone attacked her.

Then he stopped. "Hardison?"

**Xx**

Hardison, Eliot and Parker sat down, drinking beer, talking. Parker had never been this happy before. At least someone from the team remembered them.

"I saw your missing call Parker and I tracked you down. I am glad to have found you guys." Hardison said and smiled. "Are you two dating?" then he asked.

Eliot and Parker looked at each other before answering. "Yes." They both answered.

Hardison didn't look surprised. He always saw such thing coming.

"Do you know where Sophie and Nate are?" Parker asked finally. She knew he could track them down so she got hoped up again.

Hardison grinned. "Of course. I never lost track of them. They seem to be in Dubai for Honeymoon."

Parker stood up and clapped her hands. "Oh my God! We can finally find them! Please, Hardison, find them for me. I miss the team so much."

"Why do you think I came here Parker? I am bored of working alone. I miss the team too and if there is someone who can put all of us together again, it is Nate. I will contact them tomorrow but now I really need to rest."

Like that, they all went to bed. Hardison was staying in the guest room and Parker and Eliot were sleeping together as always.

"We can be all together again." Parker said.

Eliot nodded. "It will be just like the old times." Then he got a little closer to Parker, kissed her jawbone. "Let's not think about it till tomorrow." He kissed her lips, cheeks, nose, forehead… He wanted to memorise each part of her body. She was marvelous and he was enjoying his time with her.

Parker, already feeling a little dizzy because of her feelings and put her hand to his hair, slowly stroking it. The more they kissed, the more they wanted. As Eliot's hand found its way to her jeans, she stopped him with a flirty giggle.

"Hardison may hear us Eliot. Not today."

But Eliot didn't care. "I missed you Parker." He whispered to her neck as pulled her closer. For a moment Parker was a little uncomfortable but then she didn't care. His warm kisses on her skin were intoxicating and she needed it. This was the best way of Eliot to show his love to a girl and Parker was fine with it. She knew he had lots of girlfriends before but none of them was _her_. She was different and with her, every move, every kiss, every touch _mattered_. Making love to Parker was not an activity, it was something special.

And the beautiful fact that waking up in the morning in the arms of the man she love was priceless.

**Xx**

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. I know it wasn't really good but the next chapter will be way better, I promise. I have my ideas right now and I am slowly working it up. So keep an eye on this fanfiction till the next chapter! Thanks for reading (:**

**Xoxo Louvreangel~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am just a simple fanfictioner…**

**A/N: English is not native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes if there are any.**

**So this is the last chapter folks. I hope you enjoyed the fanfiction so far and I wanna thank everyone who has favourited, reviewed and read this so far. Thank you very very much. I appreciate all your support (:**

**Xx**

The other day, after a really hard search, Hardison managed to find Sophie and Nate. They were now in Paris, enjoying their holiday with each other. That's why when Parker suddenly called them saying she wanted the team back, they were taken aback. Sophie and Nate were sure they already forgot about us and moved on but it seemed like it was not.

"Sophie, pleaseeee, I really miss you. We are nothing without you. You were like a big sister to me and… and I really need your advices, assistance , friendship… Please come back here. Convince Nate too!" Parker told her just in one breath. She talked so fast that Sophie hardly understood it.

"Uhmm… You know you are on speaker, right Parker? That means I can hear you." Nate replied from the other line.

Parker blushed a little bit as Eliot came and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "C'mon Nate, you got nothing to lose. We can be a team again. Or we can just live in the same neighbourhood and be friends instead." Eliot suggested.

Sophie sighed from the other line. "Nate… I really miss them." She said.

"I miss them too Soph and you know it." Nate replied.

"We really need to talk about this." Sophie said and continued. "Okay guys, we gotta go know. We are going to see the Louvre Museum." She sounded so happy that made Parker smile.

"We are going to contact you back guys, see you later." Nate said and like that, they hung up.

Parker pouted. "Are they really going to the Louvre? I always wanted to see that place."

That's when Eliot and Hardison shared a look. They were _so_ going to go to the Louvre Museum.

**xxxxx**

The first thing they saw when they entered the museum was a huge chaos. Security guards where running from one place to another, and the police were in front of a blank wall where Mona Lisa was just a couple minutes ago. It was stolen in daylight and nobody saw anything. It was almost impossible. _Almost_. Because if you were a mastermind with a professional grifter beside you, you could almost do anything. Again, _almost_. There was no one to protect them from the guards, or there was no one to hack the security system to close the alarm. And of course there was no thief to take the Mona Lisa more professionally and go. _Or so they thought._

Sophie and Nate were trying to sneak from the basement of Louvre****** which was actually an emergency exit. But the guards were behind them, running way faster than them. It was only a matter of time that they got caught.

Just when a guard grabbed Sophie from her hair and pulled her back, someone behind him kicked his butt. The guard turned around and saw a long-haired guy with blue eyes, who at that moment looked like a punk to him. Before he could make a move, he found himself on the ground and with a last punch to his face, he was unconscious.

Sophie and Nate stopped, looking at Eliot who just saved their lives—like he used to do back in the day.

"Eliot? What are you doing here?" Sophie asked.

"It is not the right time for chit-chat. I re-opened the doors that those stupid guards closed from the security room. Let's go guys. Parker is waiting in the Lucille." Hardison said, coming from behind Eliot.

Sophie's eyes opened wide and Nate stared at them for a few minutes, then they started running. Finally they were off the building. They got in to the car and Parker drove off, reminding them once more that she was a terrible driver.

**xxxxx**

When they arrived home, Parker immediately hugged Sophie as Hardison and Eliot hugged Nate. Mona Lisa was now on the wall of their living-room wall.

"What were you thinking, stealing the Mona Lisa for God's sake?" Eliot snapped at Sophie and Nate after the hugging session was over.

"That's going to be the best art in my collection! Finally I'm able to finish my treasure-chest with this beautiful piece…" Sophie said as she trailed her fingers on the painting. Parker slapped her hand.

"Don't touch that painting with bare hands. Couldn't I at least teach you a few things about stolen things?" Parker narrowed her eyes as she gave her a speech about what to do and not to do when you steal things. Especially if they are important pieces.

Sophie then shouted. "Fine! I will not touch it again." Then she pouted like a little child. There was a silence for a minute then everyone started smiling.

That's when Parker went closer to Nate and punched him in the chest. Nate took a step back and coughed, looking up at her angrily.

"That's for tearing us apart, Nathan Ford." Parker said.

Eliot smiled widely and grabbed her wrist before she smacked his chest again. "Easy, dear. We are together now, right? And that's what you've been wanting for a long time. Enjoy it now."

Nate knitted his eyebrows as Sophie acted quicker and asked them "Are you two dating?"

Eliot kept smiling as Parker nodded. "Yup."

Hardison rolled his eyes. "Let's cut this stupid emotional scene here, okay? Are we going to go for a perfect dinner in Paris next to the Eiffel or are we just going to stand here and look at each other?"

They all laughed and left the house. Eliot was Parker were holding hands. Though, after a minute she let go off his hand. He looked confused.

She smiled. "I'll be back in a minute."

Then she went and grabbed Nate from his arm, making him stay behind. Sophie and Hardison were talking so Sophie didn't notice his absense.

"This means… This means that Leverage is back to business, as a whole, right?" Parker asked Nate, whispering.

Nate smiled at her. "I guess so."

"You better not tear us apart or _I _will tear _you_ apart." She said, still smiling. Then she sped up and caught Eliot by the arm, pulling him closer to her.

"What did you say to him?" Eliot asked in a calm voice. He was not jealous at all because he knew there was nothing to be jealous of.

Parker grinned. "I just told him that if he tears the team apart one more time, I'll make his life a hell."

Eliot laughed as he kissed her cheek. "You did good." he whispered to her ear.

Now the team was back to business, Eliot and Parker were together and they all had each other. The team was not complete again; The Mastermind, The Grifter, The Hitter, The Thief and The Hacker. _Because they provide, leverage_.

**xxxxThe Endxxxx**

****I've never been to the Louvre so I got no idea about the plan of the building. I made that security room thing all up. Basically, it was my imagination so I take no responsibility if it's wrong or right. **_**It was all made up**_**.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading (:**

**xoxo Louvreangel**


End file.
